Jim Beaver
Jim Beaver est un acteur américain né en 1950 aux Etats-Unis. Il interprète Carter Cushing dans le film Crimson Peak de Guillermo del Toro. Biographie Jim Beaver est né le 12 août 1950 à Laramie, dans le Wyoming aux Etats-Unis, d'un père ministre de l'Eglise du Seigneur. Il grandi à Irving, au Texas. Il a étudié au Fort Worth Christian College puis au Oklahoma Christian College entre 1968 et 1972, en parallèle à son travail dans la marine de 1968 à 1971, notamment au Vietnam de 1970 à 1971. Il reprend par la suite des cours jusqu'en 1975. Il travaille également comme critique de cinéma pour un magazine durant une dizaine d'années. Il fait du théâtre pendant 5 ans et en est reconnu et primé. Il passe 5 saisons avec le Dallas Shakespeare Festival, tenant le premier rôle dans MacBeth et Last Meeting of the Knights of the White Manolira. (suite à venir...) Filmographie Cinéma * Les Faucons de la nuit de Bruce Malmuth (1981) : Subway Passenger * Le Mystère Silkwood de Mike Nichols (1983) : Plant Manager * File 8022 de William Anderson (1985) : Ben Crysler * Sweet Revenge de Mark Sobel (1987) : Smuggler * Mergers & Acquisitions de Remi Ambuchon (1989) : Gabby Hayes * Turner et Hooch de Roger Spottiswoode (1989) : Plant Manager * Un héros comme tant d'autres de Norman Jewison (1989) : Earl Smith * Sister Act d'Emile Ardolino (1992) : Détective Clarkson * Silver de Phillip Noyce (1993) : Détective Ira * Twogether d'Andrew Chiaramonte (1994) : Oscar * Blue Chips de William Friedkin (1994) : Père de Ricky * Belles de l'Ouest de Jonathan Kaplan (1994) : Pinkerton Détective Graves * Survivance de Richard Martin (1997) : Agent Eric Ashton * La Ferme - une comédie bio de John Huddles (1998) : Foreman * Ah! Silenciosa de Marcos Cline-Marquez (1999) : Ambrose Bierce * Impala de David Marion (1999) : Sheriff Bert Davis * Magnolia de Paul Thomas Anderson (1999) : Smilling Peanut Patron #1 * Fraud de Carla Wilson (2000) : Détective Mason * Où le cœur nous mène de Matt Williams (2000) : Clawhammer * Une virée en enfer de John Dahl (2001) : Sheriff Ritter * Adaptation de Spike Jonze (2002) : Ranger Tony * La Vie de David Gale d'Alan Parker (2003) : Duke Grover * The Commission de Curtis Graham (2007) : Mr. Brennan * Next de Lee Tamahori (2007) : Eric Wisdom * Cavale aux portes de l'enfer de Tanner Beard (2011) : J. Wright Mooar * Crimson Peak de Guillermo del Toro (2015) : Carter Cushing * The Frontier d'Oren Shai (2015) : Lee Télévision * Desperado (1978) : Nathan * Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders (1979) : Cowboy player * Girls of the White Orchid (1983) : Pedestrian * La loi est la loi (1987) : Defense Attorney * Perry Mason: The Case of the Lady in the Lake (1988) : Motel Manager * Mothers, Daughters and Lovers (1989) : Sheriff Jack Edzard * Follow Your Heart (1990) : Craig Hraboy * El diablo (1990) : Spivey Irick * The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson (1990) : Maj. Trimble * La Voix du silence (1991) : Det. Earl Gaddis * Gunsmoke: To the Last Man (1992) : Deputy Willie Rudd * Loïs et Clark, les nouvelles aventures de Superman - Saison 1; Episode 5 (1993) : Henry Barnes * Les Enfants de la nuit (1994) : Roddy Gibbons * Des jours et des vies (1996) : Father Timothy Jansen #1 * La Secte (1997) : Danny Leland * Mr. Murder (1998) : Agent Jason Reiling * Les Feux de l'amour (2000) : Leonardo Sylvestri * Warden of Red Rock (2001) : Jefferson Bent * Monk - Saison 2, Episode 15 (2004) : Sheriff Mathis * Deadwood (2004 - 2006) : Whitney Ellsworth * Supernatural (2005 - 2015) : Bobby Singer * Day break ''(2006) : 'Uncle' Nick Vukovic * ''Esprits criminels - Saison 3, Episode 7 (2007) : Steve Dillingham dit Steve le Balaise * Mentalist - Saison 3, Episode 5 (2010) : Cobb Holwell * Lie to me - Saison 3, Episode 7 (2010) : Gus Sloan * Breaking Bad - Saison 4, Episode 2 / Saison 5, Episode 1 (2011) : Lawson * Dexter - Saison 7 (2012) : Clint McKay * Justified - Saison 3 (2012) : Sheriff Shelby Parlow * Revolution - Saison 2, Episode 5 (2013) : Texas Ranger John Franklin Fry * Supernatural - Saison 11, Episode 16 (2016) : Bobby Singer * Better Call Saul - Saison 2, Episode 4 / Saison 2, Episode 10 (2016) : Lawson * Bones - Saison 11, Episode 13 (2016) : "Georges" * Timeless - Saison 1, Episodes 15 et 16 ''(2017) : Agent Neville * ''Esprits criminels : Unité sans frontières - Saison 2, Episode 9 (2017) : Walter Atwood * NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans - Saison 3, Episode 12 (2017) : Jackson Hauser Anecdotes *Il parle un peu allemand et japonais.Source : Fiche ImdB Galerie d'Images Jim Beaver 2.jpg Rôles à venir Références Navigation sur le Site Catégorie:Univers réel Catégorie:Acteurs